The Unexpected Kinks of one Blaine Anderson
by Starbright state of mind
Summary: Blaine Anderson always thought he was like every other red blooded American teenage male.  Well, red blooded gay American teenage male.  However, after meeting Kurt Hummel, he has learned some interesting things about himself.  M for future chapters
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

_**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **_

_**(I'm just borrowing them)**_

**The unexpected kinks of one Blaine Anderson:**

_(Blaine's POV)_

It started innocently enough, and maybe I shouldn't have made any assumptions about Kurt, but in my mind, Kurt was easy enough to categorize. Categories helped keep Kurt safely in the friend zone that I had established in my mind.

Diva. Fashionista. Countertenor. Beautiful. Wait, no. I'm not supposed to think of Kurt as beautiful. Remember the Mentor thing you have going on with him? I'm supposed to be Kurt's mentor, not some creepy fan boy. Back to the list. Prim. Proper. Never a hair out of place or a speck of dirt. High maintenance. Pristine. Untouchable.

Yeah. Untouchable.

If I just remember that and I'll be good to go.

Little did I know that Kurt Hummel was beyond categories.


	2. Mechanic Kurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

**(I'm just borrowing them)**

_**Present**_

This is just not fair.

No, not fair at all.

My brain has officially melted, and I don't think that I could form a coherent sentence if my life depended on it.

Oh great. Kurt's talking and I can't hear anything past the rush of my heartbeat in my ears.

Now's he's doing that adorable head tilt and looking all concerned. Words. I need words.

"Guh."

Nice try, but not the words I was looking for. Oh, and now Kurt looks really concerned.

How can he… What… I don't… Ugh!

This is so not how I thought this day would go. How did it even come to this?

Yesterday. It all started yesterday.

_**Yesterday morning:**_

I'm running late for one of my coffee non-dates with Kurt. It's Saturday, so naturally I overslept. I **had** to gel my hair (which takes forever) and now I'm running late. Trust me, there is no way that I'm letting Kurt ever see my unruly locks untamed. I wouldn't want him to run screaming.

One last look in the mirror:

Hair gelled and styled. Check.

Pink sunglasses perched on said head. Check.

Acceptably fashionable, yet comfortable clothes. Check.

Keys and wallet. Check.

Houston, we have lift off.

I sneak a glance at my watch and cringe. I am now really late. A quick text as I'm walking to my car to let Kurt know where I am (and apologize in advance), and I'm ready to go

I check my phone at the next light to see Kurt's reply. It just says _Drive safe and I'll see you soon -K_. I smile at that. He is just so… I run through a list of words in my head (sweet, caring, perfect) and can't settle on one, but that's okay because the light's green and I should really move before the car behind me has a fit.

I try to concentrate, but my thoughts keep wandering in the direction of the counter-tenor. I know that I've been keeping him at arms length and I can see the confusion in his eyes sometimes. I just don't think he's ready for a relationship yet, and with what happened with that football player, I don't want to push or rush him into anything.

In hindsight, I probably should have heeded Kurt's advice and driven more carefully, because then I would have seen the giant pothole I drove right through.

Crap.

I'm pretty sure I heard a crack which means I'm also pretty sure that I've messed up my car. This is confirmed when it starts to shake. Thankfully, I'm about two blocks from the coffee shop where I'm supposed to meet Kurt.

"Come on, come on." I beg my car. "Almost there." A grinding noise now is accompanying the shaking as I pull into the parking lot.

I sigh deeply as I turn off the engine. I take a moment to bang my head against the steering wheel.

Great.

Perfect even.

Not only have I broken my car, I also have no way to get home. To top it off, the mechanic my father uses never works weekends, and now I have a headache.

Ow.

Maybe I should stop banging my head.

There's a soft tapping on my window, and I jerk back to see Kurt outside my car. I smile and unbuckle my seatbelt. I rub my forehead as I get out then smile brightly. Even with my car problems, seeing Kurt just makes me want to smile.

"What did you do? I could hear you coming down the street."

"It seems I'm having a bit of car trouble." He just looks at me until I add, "Uh, I hit a pothole."

"Well, I seem to remember telling you to drive carefully Blaine."

"I know," I try to save face "but it just came out of nowhere." It doesn't look like he's buying that.

"It's okay," I try to reassure him, "I'll just see if I can leave it here until Monday and then I can get it towed."

"Why do you have to wait until Monday?"

"My dad's mechanic doesn't work on the weekends."

Kurt just smiles as he takes out his cell phone. "Lucky for you Mr. Anderson that the best place in Lima is opened today, and I have an "in" with the owner."

I manage as a token protest of : "Kurt, you don't have to." but he just laughs as he hit's one of his speed dial numbers and puts the phone to his ear.

"Daniel can you send the wagon to Jitters on 4th? Yeah. Forty-five minutes? That's fine. No. We'll come out when we see you. Thanks."

Kurt ends the call and takes my hand. "Let's go grab some coffee while we wait."

"Sounds good to me." I answer.

I loose myself in the coffee and conversation. Now don't get me wrong. My friends at Dalton are great, but I just can't see Wes and David having a thirty minute debate on their favorite Disney movie and why. The time files and Kurt is suddenly standing and waving out the window. As I turn, I see a tow truck pulling into the lot.

I follow Kurt out and walk over to my car. Kurt and the driver (Daniel my minds helpfully reminds me) are chatting as he starts to hook up my car to tow.

He whistles lowly and says "I bet your fingers are just itching." Kurt laughs in response and punches Daniel lightly in the shoulder.

I must look confused, because Kurt just nudges me lightly and says, "Come on, I'll drive you."

The car ride to the shop is the landscape for a battle between Katie Perry and Lady Gaga. Songs are alternated and sung at the top of our lungs until we pull up to the mechanic's shop. Only the singing stops as we argue the merits of each until we decide to call it a draw as we enter the waiting room.

Kurt motions for me to sit as he heads for the back office. A gruff voice calls "Enter" when he knocks, and he disappears behind the door.

I take a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs and pull a magazine to look through. It's surprisingly current. Before I get took involved in the latest celebrity gossip, Kurt comes back out twirling a key ring with keys.

"Here you go." he says as he tosses the key ring to me.

"What are these for?"

"Your loaner."

I look at the keys in my hand and Kurt walks me out back. He steers me towards a dark blue midsized car.

"Your car should be ready tomorrow around noon. This one will get you home and back again." he explains.

He colors slightly and looks away, "I know it's not as nice as your car, but she's in great condition."

"Kurt, thank you." He finally makes eye contact and I continue, "My car was a gift from my dad. He bought it when I was born and gave it to me when I got my license."

"So, if I'm translating correctly, you just care that a car gets you from point A to point B?"

I laugh and nod, "Pretty much."

We say our good byes and I head home in my loaned car. My arrival is somewhat of a spectacle because of the car. My dad's not too thrilled about what I've done, and tells me to watch out that I don't get overcharged. I tell him that I trust Kurt and know that he wouldn't take me somewhere that would do something like that. My dad just shakes his head and hands over his credit card so that I can pay for it tomorrow when I pick it up.

I look for Kurt on Skype, and am disappointed when I don't see him. He usually is on and we can chat a bit before I go to bed. I didn't realize how much I looked forward to it until it didn't happen. I mull that thought over before I fall asleep.

_**This morning:**_

I'm actually excited to be seeing Kurt again. I called and left him a message (which is weird because he usually answers right away when I call), and when he called back he said that he'd meet me at the shop at one o'clock and we could have lunch after. My morning is now just killing time.

I pull up ten minutes early, I'm nothing if not punctual. Only Kurt is not out front or in the waiting room. Well, no worries. I am a little early. Only, one o'clock rolls around and still no Kurt. I approach the door he knocked on the other day and knock lightly. I hear the same voice as yesterday say to "Come on in" and I enter the back room.

A man in his mid forty's is behind a desk marking something in a ledger. He looks up as I enter and I can see him sizing me up. I don't know why, but I want to make a good impression on him. I square my shoulders and walk over to him.

"Excuse me sir,"

"Burt" he says as he stands and reaches out a hand. I reach out to shake his hand as my eyes travel up, and up. Good gracious, this man is massive. He must read something in the widening of my eyes and he smiles kindly.

"Relax kid, I've promised to be on my best behavior." He chuckles and I can't help but smile back.

He motions for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk and pulls our a work order as he sits back down. His eyes travel of the sheet for a moment before he speaks.

"The pothole did a bit of damage, I'm not gonna like to you kid." He flips the page as continues talking. "But it really could have been worse. You just cracked one of the axels and did some minor damage to the wheel hub bearing."

As he pulls out a calculator and start to add up the costs, a small part of me braces myself for the total. I know literally nothing about cars and what he described sounded like a foreign language. I just know how is sounded and lurched when I tried to drive it and that horrible "crack" when I hit that pothole.

He finishes the tally and quotes a price. Now even with my non-existent knowledge, I know that it was lower than it should be. My dad's mechanic would have charged that for the check up I get every few months.

Again he reads the look on my face and says, "I'm pretty much charging you for the parts and little bit of labor."

"Why?" I can't help but ask.

"Two reasons," he says. "One: the mechanic that worked on you car doesn't have all of his ASE Certifications." He hold up his hand before I can comment and continues. "Now when I say that, he has passed eight of the nine test and is scheduled for the ninth this summer. Also, he has been working around and on cars most of his life." I nod and he finishes, "And two: the mechanic working on the car has a deep love for Mustangs and has never worked on a '93 SE."

"Well that was nice of him." I say as I had over the credit card.

He looks at the name and says "No offense kid, but I'll have to call you father and check that it's okay to use his card."

I smile and shake my head, "None taken, I'm sure my dad will be thrilled that you called to double check. Not many would."

He smiles again and I can't help but think he reminds me of someone. "You can go on into the shop, Kurt's waiting for you there."

I quickly get to my feet. A bit to quickly if the chuckle behind me is any clue and I go out the other door that leads to the "shop" Burt mentioned. I see a few mechanic working on cars and take notice of how well organized and busy the shop is. Kurt wasn't lying when he said it was the best in Lima. I also see my car with a pair of legs under it. I'm guessing that it's the mechanic Burt was talking about. What I don't see is Kurt.

I go over to my car and clear my throat softly to alert the mechanic of my presence but not startle him. I hear a "just a moment" float out and I know that I'm missing Kurt. because now I'm thinking the mechanic sounds just like him. Have I got it bad or what?

The legs start to slide out and I step back to make it easier for him. I look down and my jaw just drops. Kurt is laying on the wheel board thing and is wearing coveralls with his name stitched on the pocket . His name! He hair is lacking the normal amount of product and is loose and soft looking. He has grease on his hands and bit smudged on his cheek. He looks… He looks…

My brain overloads.

Mechanic = Kurt.

Sorry.

Does not compute.

**_Which brings us back to the present:_**

Kurt has led me over to one of the benches and sat me down while I try to pull myself together. I manage to tell him that I'm fine. Explaining my behavior as not eating breakfast this morning. He tuts disapprovingly and gets me a protein bar and bottle of water and doesn't let me move until half of both are consumed. How adorable is he?

He excuses himself for a moment and I take the time to readjust my image of Kurt in my mind. Grease-monkey Kurt. Huh? I never would have guessed.

He reappears sans coveralls and in an outfit fit for GQ. I smile as take the keys he holds out and hand the ones for the loaner back. He hangs them on a peg and opens the car door for me. I smile and blush as he gets in on the other side. He suggests Breadsticks and I agree. I pull out of the shop and just have to say something about how shocked I was. He laughs and points to the sign above the shop that I had yet to read.

"_Hummel: Tires and Repair"_

Breaking stereotypes indeed.

I laugh along with Kurt and file the image of him in his coveralls in my mind as "Newly Discovered Kink: Mechanic Kurt".

AN: Thanks to everyone who added this story on their update list and favorites. It's given me the kick in the pants to finish this chapter and set down a few ides for the ones to follow. If anyone has a specific idea for subsequent chapters don't hesitate to let me know. I'm having a blast with this and always welcome input!


	3. Football Kurt

Chapter 2: Football Kurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

**(I'm just borrowing them)  
><strong>

Okay, so the very intimidating man in the tiny office turned out to be Kurt's dad, and Kurt's dad was awesome. Not perfect mind you, because no one is perfect, but definitely awesome. He was totally on board with Kurt being Kurt and that was something that I could totally get on board with too.

I was supposed to be at the mall with Kurt right now. Instead I was sitting on the couch with Mr. Hummel ("Call me Burt, kid") watching the Buckeyes get their butts kicked. Kurt hadn't been ready when I had gotten there and Mr. Hummel ("No really, call be Burt") had offered to let me watch the game with him. Finn had joined us and it wasn't until half time that I realized that Kurt had joined us as well.

Well, he was in the same room at least. Finn, Mr. Hummel ("I'm not going to win this, am I kid?) and I were all on the couch and had been yelling at the game at various points. Kurt was in the armchair, legs dangling over the edge reading _Vogue_. Looking pristine and beautiful as usual.

I, instantly, felt guilty.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kurt looked up and smiled (I totally did not feel my heart jump a bit at that) and said, "It's not a problem Blaine. I know how much you love football and especially the Buckeyes." He held up his magazine, "And I haven't read this issue yet, so I haven't been bored."

I felt myself himself relax a bit at this but couldn't help but ask, "I thought there was some sort of epic sale going on that we just had to go to?"

Kurt chuckled at that, "It was more for your benefit than mine." I shifted a bit under Kurt's gaze as he looked me up and down. "You really have terrible taste in clothes."

"Hey!" I replied and then looked down at what I was wearing. Okay, maybe I didn't really think about what I was wearing today (like I normally did when meeting up with Kurt). I had overslept again and just grabbed whatever and thrown it on.

Finn had gotten sodas from the kitchen and was passing them around. As he sat back down he gestured at the screen and said. "Why are they sucking so bad today?"

I sat back and said, "Well, the other team is really good." I took a sip of my soda and sighed.

Mr. Hummel added, "It's not helping that the other team is really controlling the clock."

Finn (to my shock) replied, "Huh?"

I was about to answer, when Kurt sighed loudly.

"Honestly Finn, I don't understand how you retain your quarterback status." Kurt closed his magazine and turned to face Finn.

Finn, again to my surprise, did not scoff at Kurt. He, instead, turned to Kurt and gave him his full attention.

"Controlling the clock can be done one of two ways Finn." Kurt said in a very school teacher type voice (not hot at all). "One: is by keeping the ball in your team's possession. This gives the other team's offense less time to operate with it. And two: it can also allow your team's defense to rest before they go back out on the field." Kurt sat back and so did Finn. "Even a few seconds can be crucial to a team's strategy. Remember that every second counts Finn, no matter what is happening on the field."

Finn just looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Thanks bro." and smiled at Kurt.

I apparently looked as gob smacked as I felt, because I could hear Mr. Hummel chuckling beside me. That drew Finn and Kurt's attention to me as well. As Kurt raised his eyebrow at me (that thing should be registered as a very potent weapon, by the way)

I managed to say, "But… Scarves…."

(I signed internally. What is it about Kurt that reduces my dapper-cabulary to non existent?)

Kurt heaved a deep sigh and said, "My dad has been watching football since I can remember. Some of it had to sink in by osmosis if anything." He turned and draped his legs over the arm of the chair again and opened his magazine again.

I thought the conversation was over. This made perfect sense and fit into my Kurt frame of reference. All was right with the world.

Then Kurt added, "Anyway, I had to do something to keep from being bored out of my mind when I wasn't needed on the field."

Huh?

The room was tilting.

It had to be tilting because the world just fell off it's axis.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Oh no!

Kurt just broke my brain.

Again!

Field? What?

I must have misheard or misunderstood.

I just needed to have Kurt clarify and all would be right with the world again.

Access your Dalton vocabulary Blaine and make your questions clear.

"Field? What?"

Crap. Again, not the words I would have chosen if world were rotating normally on it's axis, but they seemed to get my message across. Although Finn was the one that understood me and answered. Beggars can't be choosers I guess.

"Oh yeah," said Finn, "it was totally awesome!" He grins and gets up, walking over to the movie area by the TV. "Kurt was the best kicker our team ever had."

I turn to look at Kurt who is still buried in his magazine, but I can see the faint blush that covers his face.

"Seriously Kurt," Finn continues, "even if the other guys never admit to it, you were the best."

A corner flips down and Kurt smiles at his brother and gives him a quiet, "Thanks Finn."

He sees where Finn is standing and suddenly sits up. "Finn? What are you looking for?"

"Are you kidding Bro? I'm getting the footage so Blaine can see."

Kurt is now on his feet as well. "I don't think Blaine wants to see that Finn."

Finn has a slim DVD cover in his hand and Kurt reaches for it. Finn raises his hand above his head and Kurt gives an aborted jump. Probably realizing that there was no way he would reach it.

Mr. Hummel stops the argument before it starts by adding his opinion to the matter. "I, for one, would like to see it again. And I'm sure Blaine wouldn't say no either."

Kurt huffs (adorable) and sits next to his dad (and me… keep calm…) as Finn puts starts the DVD.

At first there is no Kurt, just the team on the field. Finn calls a time out and I can see whatever is said in the huddle is not something the other players wanted to hear. They go back to the line and music starts over the speakers.

Oh.

My.

God.

They are doing the "Single Ladies" dance.

I look over to Finn and he is bouncing slightly in the chair that is now unoccupied by Kurt. He raises his hand and mirrors the action on the screen. Now, I just know that there is a goofy grin on my face as I turn to look at Kurt. Because Kurt is the only one that could have possibly taught them.

He is sitting with a smile on his face, clearly remembering something. I think for a minute that it might be how absurd they all looked while learning it. Then I see him look at his dad. And then Mr. Hummel looks down at him.

I'm missing something here.

Something big.

Mr. Hummel puts his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulls him in and Kurt just cuddles close. (Wow, did I mention that Mr. Hummel was awesome? 'Cause he totally is.)

"Woo hoo!" shouts Finn and my attention is brought back to the screen. They must have scored due to clear befuddlement still on the other players faces. The score is tied.

Oh.

This would be where the kicker comes out.

And there he is.

There is no mistaking Kurt as he makes his way onto the field. The music starts again and Kurt just dances his way up to the ball and kicks it straight through the goal posts. I let go of the breath I was holding and watch Kurt being lifted on the shoulders of the his teammates.

The screen goes black and Finn is over by the mantle where I now see a football sitting next to a picture. He brings the picture over to me and I am hit with a wave of emotion.

Finn is still talking. I catch bits and pieces as I look at the image frozen behind the glass.

"The only game we won that season."

"A shame that you quit the team bro."

What I see is a baby faced Kurt standing next to his father. Arms around each other with matching smiles on their faces.

I can see the love between them, it's so strong that it's almost a tangible thing. It's a heartwarming image and I should leave it at that.

However.

There is a small (traitorous) part of my brain that just has to notice how well that uniform looks on Kurt. Red is definitely his color and those pants are really tight. The padding makes his shoulders look broader than they really are and he's holding the helmet under his free arm.

Add in his expert knowledge of the game and strategies.

Uh oh.

This is not good.

Really not good.

A file labeled "Football Kurt" had just been added next to "Mechanic Kurt" in my brain.

I can feel Kurt lean over to look at the picture too. My whole side is warm where he is pressing against me.

As much trouble as I feel like I'm now in, I can only think of one thing.

I wonder if he still has the uniform.

(stupid, traitorous brain)


	4. Cheerleader Kurt

Chapter 3: Cheerleader Kurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

**(I'm just borrowing them)**

* * *

><p>Wes and David were up to something.<p>

Call it a sixth sense, but I just knew that they were up to something.

Well, that and whenever I came into the room whatever hushed conversation they were having would stop.

That was a pretty big tip off.

Like right now, for example, they just stopped whatever it was they were discussing when I walked in and are just staring at me with these twin grins. Frankly, it makes me nervous. It was bad enough when it was just one of them, but with both it was like _wonder twin powers combine_. So yeah, very nervous.

The only problem (well one of many really) was that when they teamed up, there was no getting anything out of them until they were good and ready. And if I let on that it was driving me crazy, that would just make them drag it out more.

So, I totally had to play it cool.

Not let on that it was bugging me at all.

Smooth.

Controlled.

"Come on guys, what is going on?"

Did I just say that out loud.

Crap.

Twin grins just grew bigger.

Double crap.

It took a total of five days before I cracked and went to Kurt. He's met David and Wes and he's the only one I know that will give me a straight (No, I most definitely did not giggle as I said that thank you very much.) answer on what I should do.

"Now Blaine, you say they've done this before?"

"Yeah, the do it all the time! They know how much it drives me crazy!"

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's why they do it Blaine."

"Huh?"

(ugh, can I sound like any more of a moron?)

"They might have something to tell you, but they derive great pleasure from driving you crazy before they tell you. It's Wes and David. They love to torture you."

That was nothing new, so I nodded.

"And as much as I can attest to your performance on stage, you have an utter lack of skill when trying to deceive your friends, so they know how much it drives you crazy."

(If only you knew Kurt, if only you knew.)

"I think that the only way to force their hand is to catch them off guard."

Kurt with a plan is something to behold, so I just can't wait to hear what he's got up his tailored sleeves.

"When is the next time they are going out with their girlfriends?"

"This Friday. Why?"

I'm trying to picture in my head what kind of plan Kurt has come up with. Sneaking into their room maybe, Kurt all decked out in ninja black. Oh! Ninja Kurt.

Wait.

Stupid brain.

It's almost embarrassing how often I'm getting sidetracked by these images. My only saving grace is that Kurt has no idea where my mind wanders to these days.

"I think that will work. What do you think?"

Uh oh.

Kurt has finished detailing his plan and I have missed the main points. Heck, I've missed all the minor points as well.

Okay. When all else fails: bluff.

"I don't know Kurt, are you sure?"

He goes over his main points again, and I have to agree it's a good plan. It lacks ninjas, but it's more likely to work because of that fact rather than not.

Kurt knows, because anyone who's met David and Wes knows, that they are attached at the hip.

(cough* co-dependant *cough)

They are currently dating sisters and usually (way more often than not) go out on double dates. I've met their girlfriends and they are very nice (if you like cheerleader types). The best part is that they are all about "improving" their boyfriends.

The plan is simple. Just happen to eat at the same restaurant as their date (Wes and David's, not mine and Kurt's because we are just friends… No really.) and the girls will ask them to join. They already love me (apparently I'm adorable), and there is no straight girl alive that doesn't love Kurt once they meet him.

After they are all in love with Kurt, (I'm mean sitting down and eating) just happen to have Kurt ask David and Wes what the big secret is. Their girlfriends will be interested in the answer, and if they try to drag it out, Wes and David be in the doghouse with them for being jerks to Kurt (I mean me).

See. Even without ninjas. It's a totally awesome plan.

Devious Kurt is devious.

Friday took forever (for - eh - ver!) to arrive. I tried to limit my contact with David and Wes, but no matter where I went on campus, they found me. As frustrated as I was, I only survived thinking of Kurt.

I mean, thinking of Kurt's plan.

I was practically bouncing in place when Kurt arrived to pick me up. He managed to smother a chuckle and opened the car door for me.

"Easy Tigger, I don't need any dents in the roof of my baby."

What?

Did he just?

What?

I can hear him letting the chuckle out as he closes my door and walks around to the drivers side.

I should be upset at the reference, but I can't help think it's kinda cute.

(Do I have it bad or what?)

A little pre-dinner window shopping and mall crawling and we were soon standing in the lobby of the restaurant.

Kurt looked around at the tables and asked, "Do you see them?"

Did I mention that it was pretty crowded in the lobby?

Did I mention that this meant that I was standing very close to one Kurt Hummel?

Did I mention that Kurt's cologne is one of the best I have ever encountered?

(Sandalwood, cinnamon, leather and something else… Something I can't quite describe. Something male. Something quintessentially Kurt.)

I shook my head to clear it and looked for our marks. Ah yes, there were sitting in one of the back booths, so that meant there was plenty of room for two more to join.

"Yeah, they're over there."

Kurt turned to where I was pointing and smiled. It was a sly smile that made my heart pick up a bit. I led the way with Kurt a step behind, both of us trying to look anywhere but at their table as we were walking by.

One of the girls noticed me and called out my name. I stopped, a slightly surprised look on my face as I regarded them.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"It's a restaurant Blaine," answered David, "we're going to eat."

His girlfriend gave him a gentle wack to the back of his head and smiled at me.

"You should join us." she said.

"Well, I'm here with a friend."

"Plenty of room," the other one said as she shifted in. "you know we'd love to have you."

I could see David and Wes grumble a bit, but move just the same, making room.

"That's so kind of you." I said as I stepped to the side and turned to Kurt, " I'd like for you to meet my friend. Willow, Danielle this is my friend…"

I stopped as I heard a gasp from the table. I turned back quickly to see Willow and Danielle, both wide eyed.

"Danny?" Willow whispers.

"Yeah Wil."

"Do you see him too?"

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going crazy!"

The both leaped out of the booth and glommed onto Kurt who looked kinda overwhelmed.

"You're Kurt Hummel!" They both exclaimed as they each took one of his hands.

Still shocked (I completely understood how he felt) he simply nodded.

"Here sit with us." Willow said.

"Wes, move!" Danielle told her boyfriend.

Wes quickly complied, moving to sit next to David as the girls maneuvered Kurt to sit between them. I took a seat in the empty space next to David and Wes.

I sat down next to Wes and David and watched the scene unfold across the table.

Words began flying between the two sisters. Pikes, stags, French basket tossing?

I can't speak for the wonder twins sitting next to me, but the more the girls spoke (and higher their voices reached) the more confused I became.

Kurt, on the other hand, looked like he had an epiphany. No longer overwhelmed, he sat serenely and simply let the girls verbally vent until they ran out of steam. All the while clinging to his hands as if they were afraid he would disappear (no, not jealous at all).

David and Wes were staring at their respective girlfriends and then looked over at me. They were having a silent conversation with their eyes, and then they seemed to reach a consensus. They shrugged and smiled at each other, then turned to smile at me.

Twin grins.

Uh oh.

It turns out that "The Plan" was not necessary. Willow and Danielle are gushing over Kurt like he's a superstar and I have no idea why. But the topic of said gush is what David and Wes had been smirking about, and driving me crazy.

Long story short.

David and Wes had gone to see their girlfriends compete in a cheerleading competition last year. At said competition, they had seen McKinley's team perform as well. McKinley's team had blown everyone out of the water by adding live vocals. Live vocals performed by Kurt Hummel.

Huh.

I had wondered how they knew Kurt had been a spy from McKinley's Glee club. I kind of have rose colored glassed of that first meeting with the "new kid".

Wait.

What?

Kurt was a cheerleader?

I don't really remember anything past that. I think I ate dinner, but I can't tell you what it was.

The girls monopolized Kurt's attention all evening (No matter what anyone tells you I did not pout) and Wes and David were no help at all in giving any additional information.

They suggested looking online.

It was a 9:00 pm when I got back in the privacy of my dorm room.

It was 9:05 by the time I found both of the u-tube videos that Danielle and Willow mentioned (plus a few more).

I am pretty sure there was a time loop at one point, because it was 2:00 am the next time I looked at the clock. My eyes were stinging and there was a small increase in "hits" on the u-tube videos (No, I will not tell you how many) but I was still wide awake.

My heart was still beating a tad bit faster (No, I will not tell you how much) and my breathing was a little labored (No, I will not tell you… Geeze, what is your obsession with quantifiable measurements).

Now, being gay, I had thought myself immune to the charms of cheerleaders. My mind would always pull up images of short skirts (not interested), pom-poms (no thank you) and girls (definitely not interested). After five hours of Kurt Hummel in tight red pants (oh, so interested), short tight top showing well defined arms (please and thank you) and a red wrist band (who knew?) I was a changed man.

And don't get me started on the singing. I knew he had to be good, but almost fifteen minutes… In French? Madonna? High kicks and being tossed in the air? How could I not know about this?

I close my eyes and try to rub some moisture into them.

Kurt is dancing behind my eyelids to _Four Minutes_.

Wow.

I didn't know he could move like that.

I wonder how flexible he is?

Argh! Stupid, stupid brain!

Man, I need to get some sleep.

I know what I'm hoping I'll dream about.

File Heading: Cheerleader Kurt.

Downloading….

Downloading…

Saved.

* * *

><p>AN: As requested… Cheerleader Kurt! (Yes I mean you - Lunarwench, Hiena, sassy selena, njferrell, MusicalEscape, tokyogirl0093, IsisMoon, I Am A Boss Zefron Poster &amp; bethanycriss)<p>

Seriously, thanks to everyone who as added this as a favorite, added an update reminder or left a review. Between computer issues and stress at work, my muse had suffered greatly. But you guys have been so supportive and encouraging (and leaving me some great suggestions) that I just want to put out new chapters just to see what you think!

*Next chapter to post soon… I promise : )


	5. Uniform Kurt

Chapter 4: Uniform Kurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

**(I'm just borrowing them)**

* * *

><p>It made absolutely no sense.<p>

None at all.

It was the exact same uniform that every other boy at Dalton was wearing.

Same color.

Same style.

Same cut.

Same everything.

So why did seeing Kurt in his uniform make my palms get clammy and my heart start to pound double time?

Why?

(Maybe I should clarify)

I got the call from Kurt last night. They were letting that monster back in McKinley.

They were basically telling Kurt that no one cared what happen to him.

That all of the abuse, that the death threats (and my heart still shudders when I think of that one) meant nothing.

That Kurt meant nothing.

Thankfully his dad and step mom were not on the same page as the school board. Kurt said that they were using their honeymoon money to send him here, and that he would be here in the morning for a uniform fitting so that they would be ready next Monday when he started.

I met him in the morning bearing coffee and Mr. Hummel (You ever gunna call me Burt kid?) left us to go sort some paperwork. Kurt went into the changing room and changed out of his fashion fused outfit and into the pants and shirt. He came out to put on the tie and jacket, adjusting it just so as he gazed at his reflection. Then his eyes met mine in the mirror.

I couldn't breath.

He looked amazing.

Men in uniform indeed.

New file saved.

I'm getting quite the collection.

* * *

><p>AN: I know some of you have been asking when the "M" will come into play. And no worries, I'll give fair warning when it does. In my head, Blaine has Kurt so trenched in the friend category that there is no way he'd even think of doing anything he deemed inappropriate. All of these "Kurt's" have been whittling down his resistance and redefining how he views him.<p>

However, when he has moved Kurt from the friend zone into something more, and when he's comfortable (or when Kurt does something super hot) is when things will heat up.

As always, thanks for the comments, they really motivate me and cheer my day. (You all rock!)


	6. Cuddle Kurt

Chapter 5: Cuddle Kurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

**(I'm just borrowing them)**

* * *

><p>I was minding my own business eating lunch when Wes and David sat down at my table.<p>

That alone was not something to make me nervous, but I was still recovering from the "Cheerio Information Overload" incident. Naturally, I was wary.

David started telling us a story about his brother and a puppy he had gotten years ago. The puppy had followed his brother everywhere and was a pitiful sight whenever David's brother had to go anywhere the puppy could not.

Both of them then turned to look at me.

Oh.

Apparently in this story Kurt is David's brother and I am the pitiful puppy.

(Did I mention how much I hate Wes and David some times?)

Don't get me wrong. I know that Dalton is much harder than McKinley.

I also know that Kurt is really working to catch up in his classes.

Intellectually, I know that Kurt is not avoiding me.

But no matter what I know, I still miss Kurt.

I thought once he transferred we would be spending more time together, not less.

It was just that Kurt always seemed to be busy studying or busy doing homework.

In other words, too busy for me.

(grumble)

I had a free period after lunch so I headed to the Library. Kurt was at one of the tables studying with Jeff (a fellow Warbler) going over formulas and homework for Trig.

I sat down across from them offering a small smile and feeling it grow bigger as Kurt gave me a bright smile and a small wave.

Now, no matter what David or Wes say, I do have self preservation instincts. That is why I did not mention that Kurt looked less put together than normal. (terrible actually) He had deep circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted. Kurt is normally as fastidious as a cat (fitting if I'm a puppy) and even in uniform, he always tries to look his best.

Suddenly, I felt terrible. I would give up any time spent with Kurt willingly if it meant that he would be able to get some rest. How could I be so selfish?

To distract myself from that train of thought, I pulled out my English homework and starting outlining my essay. Soon there was only the sound of pens and pencils scratching on paper.

After twenty minutes of solid work I looked up and what I saw shocked me so much I let out a startled noise.

"What the?" I started to ask.

"Shh!" Jeff hissed quietly but insistently, "You'll wake him up."

And lo and behold, Kurt had nodded off on Jeff's shoulder. I looked over at Jeff and he must have read the questions in my eyes because he sighed gently.

"I don't think he's been sleeping well lately."

I nod in agreement.

"I'll just wake him up a few minutes before the bell rings, okay?"

Again, I just nod. It seems that Kurt has endeared himself to a few other people. I smile at the thought.

Kurt makes a sleepy noise and turns his face into Jeff shoulder a bit more. (I refrain from going "aww", but only just) Jeff just carries on with his work like nothing is out of the ordinary, like he has an angel sleeping on his shoulder every day.

(nope, not jealous at all)

True to his work, He gently nudges Kurt awake before the bell and brushes off any apology Kurt tries to make.

Did I mention how much I like Jeff.

That night was movie night and Kurt was sitting on the couch between Wes and David. All three smiled at me when I entered. I was slightly surprised to see Kurt there, but I was sure that the terrible two-o had dragged him from his room. They were big on tradition, and Warbler movie night had been going on long before we ever graced Dalton's hallowed halls.

I don't really know what we were watching. It was some action movie from the 80's with a lot of explosions and swearing. Usually I can get into any movie, but I just couldn't concentrate this time. It was mainly due to the fact that I was much more interested in the action happening on the couch.

(Wait, not like that. Stupid gutter brain)

Kurt had fallen asleep after ten minutes or so. I can't really blame him. It was dark, he was on the comfy couch and safe and warm between two of his friends. My eyes kept looking over and seeing him progressively snuggle more and more the deeper he fell asleep. (he was so adorable)

By the end of the film he had turned on his side. His feet were in Wes' lap and he was kind of burrowed behind David's shoulder. Kurt's arm was curled around David's and both boys were discussing their favorite scenes and debating the reality of some of the action. The lights were brought up and Kurt made a sleepy noise and buried his head further behind David, as if he was trying to hide from the light.

To their credit, Wes and David were not trying to wake Kurt. Like snuggle time with Kurt (and nope, still not jealous) was part and parcel with movie night. They worked as a team, Wes slowly lifting Kurt's legs and working his way out from underneath. Once he was free, he grabbed a pillow from one of the Warblers and helped David ease out as well. Transferring Kurt from David to the pillow and gently lowering Kurt to recline on the couch. The Warbler that gave him the pillow (Nick) brought over a blanket and covered Kurt.

As everyone (quietly) filed out, still discussing the movie, I was filled with a sense of love for my teammates. I knew that everyone had taken to Kurt, but to see it so clearly in their actions was another thing.

We Warbler's were protecting of our own. Even more so of the mid year transfers. There was only one reason for a mid year transfer after all. And though no one ever talked about it, we all knew what it was. (I was one myself)

Kurt had just obtained a few extra protectors, and I don't think he even realized it.

I felt a weight lift off my shoulder that I didn't even know was there. Kurt didn't need me to be his sole protector anymore.

Huh.

I didn't realize how much of a box I had put myself in until I was freed from it. Maybe, since Kurt was redefining himself in my mind, I could redefine myself as well.

The weekend rolled around and Kurt was in his room packing. He was really excited about going home and seeing his family and McKinley friends. I was sitting on his bed, back to the wall as I watched whirl wind Kurt pack. I knew that he was still tired and did not see how this energy burst would last very long.

Sure enough, Kurt collapsed next to me as soon as he had finished packing.

"Done!" he called out cheerfully.

"I can see that," I laughed. "Did you leave any clothes here?"

He laughed as well.

"You never know what you'll need Blaine."

"I know, I know. Every moment is an opportunity for fashion. I remember Kurt."

He sighed and we just listened to the music he had playing for a few minutes.

After a while, I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to meet Finn in the lobby. I looked over at Kurt and saw that he had fallen asleep again. His head was listing close to my shoulder, so I moved a bit closer so he could rest against me.

At the moment of contact, Kurt nuzzled my shoulder and sighed. I had seen Kurt fall asleep on many people throughout the week, but this was the first time he had fallen asleep on me. I didn't want to jostle him awake, so I stayed as still as I could.

Soon, he curled his arm around mine and snuggled closer. His cheek on my shoulder and his hair brushing my cheek. Every now and again, he would make little sleepy noises. My heart melted just a bit more.

(Catlike indeed)

"Dude!"

I looked up at the intruder in the doorway. Finn, of course. I looked at the clock again, Kurt should have been downstairs ten minutes ago.

"Hey Finn." I said quietly.

"Sorry about this, I know he should have been downstairs already, but I didn't have the heart to wake him."

Finn hasn't responded, and I look over at him to see him still standing in the doorway looking kinda dazed. He was staring at Kurt.

"Are you okay Finn?"

He jolted a bit and looked at me.

"Sorry dude. I just have never seen Kurt like that."

Now I was confused. Finn had never seen Kurt asleep? I was pretty sure they had shared a room at some point, so I didn't see how that was possible.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just Kurt you know," Finn started and crept a bit closer to the bed "he's just a really light sleeper."

The look on my face must have shown my disbelief because the Kurt I know sleeps like a log.

"No really, at home if you even get close to him, he wakes up. The only one I've ever seen him fall asleep on is his dad."

"Really?"

"Totally." He comes just a bit closer.

"Here, watch."

He stops just by the bed and I feel Kurt start a bit then flinch awake when Finn gently touches his shoulder.

"Oh!" he calls out and quickly stands, putting distance between himself and Finn.

He moves to pick up his suitcase to mask the defensive posture and tries to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry Finn."

"It's okay dude."

"Finn, how many times have I told you not to call me dude?"

"Uh, I don't know. A lot I guess. Do you want an actual number?"

Kurt sighs, and smiles at his step brother.

"No Finn. Let's just get going okay?"

I can see the stiff lines in Kurt's posture as he heads out the door with a quick "goodbye" to me. As Finn follows, he turns and gives me a sad little smile before he leaves.

Huh.

That was interesting.

But in all honesty, it's not surprising.

You see, it's all about trust.

His dad, I can totally see. Burt Hummel would do anything for his son. (I've seen the shotgun collection) They've been each other's support and constants all of Kurt's life. Even with the slight misunderstanding with Mr. Hummel spending extra time with Finn had been worked through . Even that had made them come out stronger.

All of his "friends" at McKinley were another story.

Let's just go through the list shall we.

Mr. Shue: Walking by dumpster tosses and never doing anything. Seeing Kurt fade away from all of the abuse and never doing anything to stop it.

Puck: Dumpster tosses, slushy facials, locker shoves, pee balloons, pranks, verbal abuse and inactivity to stop others after joining Glee

Artie: Seeing locker shoves and verbal abuse, but never doing anything about it (like telling a teacher or even just comforting Kurt)

Tina: Seeing locker shoves and verbal abuse, but never doing anything about it (like telling a teacher or even just comforting Kurt)

Quinn: Verbal abuse

Brittany: Seeing locker shoves and verbal abuse, but never doing anything about it (like telling a teacher or even just comforting Kurt)

Santana: Verbal abuse

Mike: Knowledge of dumpster tosses, slushy facials, locker shoves, pee balloons, pranks, verbal abuse and inactivity to stop others after joining Glee

Sam: Knowledge of locker shoves, slushy facials and verbal abuse, but never doing anything about it (like telling a teacher or even just comforting Kurt)

Matt: Knowledge of dumpster tosses, slushy facials, locker shoves, pee balloons, pranks, verbal abuse and inactivity to stop others after joining Glee

Mercedes: Seeing locker shoves and verbal abuse, but never doing anything about it (like telling a teacher or even just comforting Kurt) Also, having a crush on Kurt and breaking his windshield when the feeling weren't returned.

Finn: Dumpster tosses, slushy facials, locker shoves, pee balloons, pranks, verbal abuse and inactivity to stop others after joining Glee

I feel sick just thinking of it.

The Dalton students and Warbles, however have never betrayed Kurt's trust. Kurt feels safe enough with us to fall asleep.

I take Kurt's pillow at hug it to my chest as I come to that conclusion. My protective instincts coming out in full force. There's a tightening in my chest too. Kurt is 17 years old and has only now found friends that he can trust 100%.

I hug the pillow tighter because Kurt is not here to hug. I lay down on his bed and just let my thoughts run through me.

Trust.

Warm.

Cute little noises.

(sidetracked)

I wonder if Kurt has ever snuggled with someone throughout the night?

Would he wake up all cuddly in the morning?

Maybe, one day (soon), I can trust myself enough to move forward.

Maybe, one day, Kurt could trust me just a little bit more, so that I can find out.

(Maybe I'll feel like I deserve that much trust)

Just between you and me, Cuddly Kurt was turning out to be my favorite Kurt so far.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that Sam and the Glee guys tried to beat up some of Kurt's tormentors, but really. How well did that work out? It really just made them more aggressive and angry at Kurt. I love all the Glee members of McKinley, but they were all really crappy friends to Kurt at one point or another.<p>

Also, thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm working hard on the next chapter already and I'll be combining two requested "kinks" because I have found they work really well together. The first one to guess, gets mad props and I'll see if I can work their "kink" of choice in for an upcoming chapter!


	7. Deeply Continental Kurt

Chapter 6: Deeply Continental Kurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

**(I'm just borrowing them)**

* * *

><p>My hand is poised to knock on Kurt's door. He was finally caught up on school work, and while I enjoyed the closeness when he fell asleep on me, I was glad that he no longer felt overwhelmed. I know that the other guys (yes, other guys… okay me… but other guys too) missed how adorable it was when he just snuggled up, but he still did it to the person next to him on movie nights.<p>

Guess where I sit on movie night.

Guess what night it is.

I digress.

_Anyway._

I am currently standing, frozen in place like some dapper wax figure because there are voices coming from Kurt's room.

Two very different voices.

Voices speaking French.

Now, I know that Kurt is fluent in French (his Cheerio routine is marked as a favorite on my computer) but hearing him speak it live was something else entirely. His voice was light and melodic, gently flowing over the language that I had no idea how to speak. (I'm a Latin man myself)

I could listen to him all day.

It was the other voice that gave me pause. Deep, sensual, rumbling responses to whatever Kurt was saying.

I shivered.

Who did Kurt have in his room?

I lowered my hand and pressed my ear to the door.

(The concerned friend in me weighing in over the stalker. Totally justifying my behavior… but just barely)

Kurt was still speaking to the mystery man. (I wished I could understand the conversation) A steady flow of back and forth in beautiful, lyric French.

Who was Kurt talking to?

He sounded like a native speaking the language, but I didn't remember any transfers from France. Kurt had been bi-lingual almost since birth. His mother had taught him and he kept it up to feel close to her. (I still remember the tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall when we had that conversation)

The sound of Kurt's laughter breaks my musing and I focus again on my conundrum.

Kurt was still recovering from McKinley, and absolutely did not need some swarthy French crooner coming on to him. Kurt was too trusting. He wouldn't see the deep rumblings of Pierre as inappropriate. Kurt would be nice and let him get close. Maybe try to comfort him when Francois said he was homesick. Kurt would hold him gently, and then Luc the lothario would make his move.

No!

I was knocking loudly before I realized what I was doing.

I heard Kurt make an "eep" noise as papers rustled and his bed made a squeaking noise.

I literally saw red.

(And here I thought that was only just an expression)

It took far too long for Kurt to open the door. When he did , I took in his flushed appearance and he seemed to be out of breath. He was also blocking his door and my view of his room.

"Blaine!"

(He sounded nervous… why did he sound nervous?)

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well it is movie night, and I do believe that it's your turn to pick the movie."

"Wonderful! Let's go."

He started to shut his door and I knew I couldn't leave without seeing Mr. Beret. I had to think quickly.

"Wait a sec, I think I dropped my sunglasses in your room the last time I was in there. Can I take a quick look around?"

I don't really wait for a response as I move past Kurt and into his room. I hear him protest weakly but he doesn't stop me. I quickly scanned the room. It was messy (that was weird) with a pile of clothes on the bed and books and notepaper scattered on the bed and desk.

It was, however, empty.

Where could he be hiding.

Kurt followed and was trying to hurry me out. He seemed very nervous.

As I finally allowed Kurt to drag me out, I noticed that the bathroom door was ajar.

He must have hid in there.

Kurt shut the door behind him and linked his arm through mine to propel me forward towards the common room. He seemed intent on leaving his room behind and I had no idea how to bring up the subject of his visitor.

He was with me now.

I tried to enjoy movie night and Kurt falling asleep on me.

I tried not to think about the deep voice.

I tried not to think about some French exchange student, taking advantage of Kurt.

I sighed as Kurt cuddled close. My cheek resting on his head.

Okay, maybe I could not think about it for now and just enjoy the moment.

I'll worry about it tomorrow.

The only problem with worrying about it tomorrow is that tomorrow turns into today.

And today it was happening again.

And really, the day had started out so well.

My morning classes went by in a cool breeze of interesting lectures and A's and B's on returned tests and papers.

The lunch room had "Greek day" and had served all my favorites.

(Yum!)

My afternoon classes went just like the morning ones.

Warbler's practice was focused on Sectionals, but everyone was spot on.

(Even "I Love to Use My Gavel - Wes" had said we all did a great job)

So, a really good day.

I should have known that the other shoe would drop.

At the end of rehearsal, Kurt had asked for a moment of the council's time. Which was the right and proper way to either ask the council a question or make a suggestion. (yeah, I know)

They agreed, so Kurt remained behind after practice.

I, on the other hand, had homework to catch up on, so I headed to the library to work.

Now, I have mentioned in passing the Dalton library, but really it's an awesome place. It always makes me think of Hogwarts with it's tall bookshelves teeming with books on every subject. There are even rumors of secret passages. I don't know if that's true or not, but I don't think there's any harm in looking.

Three years looking and still no luck.

I was just about done when a back pack appeared in my peripheral vision. The scent of sandalwood, cinnamon, leather and something else wafted past my nose and I felt Kurt sit next to me and open a book. I looked over at him and smiled. He had his French text out and was writing in a notebook.

When he finished, I could see him going over it. His mouth moved as the read it silently to himself.

Oh so adorable.

"What are you working on?"

His eyes turn to me as he puts his notebook down. A long sigh precedes his response.

"I have a project that I just want to be perfect."

"I didn't know there was a project due?"He arches one of his perfect eyebrows at me and tilts his head in question.

"And how do you know what the French class assignments are Mr. Latin AP?"

I can feel myself blush under his gaze, but my answer isn't even remotely guilty.

"Jeff is in your class and his room is right across from mine. Any time he has any big projects, he plays Beethoven's 5th on repeat. My evenings have been Beethoven free for the past four weeks, so I ask again Mr. French, what are you working on?"

Kurt laughed, a sound that resembled wind chimes in a summer breeze, and blushed. The blush was always an interesting occurrence. At McKinley, he had to keep the image of being "put together" all the time. Here he feels safe enough to show a broader range of emotions. Here, he feels safe.

Not to mention when he blushes, I get butterflies. Or when he smiles. Or when her laughs.

I digress.

Kurt.

Focus on Kurt.

(Like that's a hard thing to do)

Kurt with his bright eyes and perfect skin. Kurt with his soft hair and extensive wardrobe. Kurt who is now frowning at me with his kissable… wait… frowning?

Back track brain, what did we miss?

Oh yeah. I asked Kurt a question and totally spaced when he was answering it.

Oops.

A buzzing sound came from Kurt's bag and Kurt pulled his phone out and looked at the screen. His eyes lit up and he excused himself with a quick "Be right back, I have to take this." He made his way quickly out the door and answered his phone with a "I'm so glad you called."

I heard Kurt laugh as the door shut and usually that is my favorite sound, but it didn't give me butterflies like normal. The door shut and all I could think about was who was on the line. It was probably "him". This was crazy, Kurt was my friend. Just my friend. I should be happy that there was someone he was interested in. If Kurt wanted to spend time with the French kid, I should support him too. Even if he might go on dates... Or hold hands... Or kiss...

I heard a snap. I looked down to find I snapped the pencil I was holding.

Okay, so I guess that I was not okay with this.

I waited for twenty minutes, but Kurt didn't return. I packed up my things and then started to collect his work as well. His French project was still out on the table. There was a set of alternating lines. One in print and one in cursive. It looked to be a conversation. Well, at least I knew how the interloper got his foot in the door with Kurt. They were working on a project together.

I packed all of his things into his bag and went up to his room.

I rested my forehead on the door and sighed. I could hear the voice again. He was in Kurt's room and then Kurt's laugh rang out. He was in Kurt's room and he was making Kurt laugh.

I heard Kurt say, "Just a minute" and then I was falling forward.

I caught myself as Kurt opened the door wide. He saw me and smiled. A bright big smile. I couldn't help but smile back as he waved me into his room. Apparently, I had "rested" my head a little harder against the door than I thought and knocked.

I looked around for the other voice, but the rooms seemed to be empty. It also looked like Kurt had straitened it up again. Kurt saw his bag and made a "gimmie" motion. I smiled again and debated making him work for it, but he was too quick and snatched it from my hands. He was still on the phone.

"Good news Dad," (Oh thank goodness) "Blaine brought my stuff up from the Library."

He pulled out his French notebook and opened it up to the conversation project.

I took a seat on his bed and looked around again. I had almost forgotten about the other person (John-Luc-Pierre). The strangest thing was that there didn't seem to be anyone else in the room. The bathroom door was opened, but appeared empty. There was only one place left and I felt a little silly, but I leaned over to look under the bed.

Then I heard him. I sat up so quickly that the resulting head rush made me see spots. I shook my head and looked around. It was still just Kurt in the room. He had his back to me and turned so that he could sit at his desk. He was reading from the notebook to his dad.

He was reading both sides of the conversation.

He was…

His voice…

Both voices…

His voice…

Oh my goodness.

That deep rumbling voice that I feared would seduce Kurt (away from me) was Kurt?

I spared a moment to worry that I was spending way too much time thinking about Kurt in non-friendly ways. And spending even more time trying not to think about that.

My Kurt file was growing.

Oh my goodness indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added this to their updatesfavorites. As always, I appreciate it. The reviews feed my inner muse. That being said. This chapter kicked my butt. My writer's block had writer's block. Between that and work, this chapter was a bit more delayed that I had anticipated. But not to worry. I'm half way done with the next chapter! Stay tuned for more Klaine - y goodness.


	8. Bling Kurt

Chapter 7: Bling Kurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

**(I'm just borrowing them)**

_AN: We're probably moving into "teen" rating for suggestive imagery and a certain teenage boy's non voluntary responses to such stimuli._

_Also, sorry for the delay (there's more on that at the end), but this one is nice and long to make up for it : )_

There is a conspiracy against me.

Now I know what you're thinking. "Oh Blaine, it's just your imagination." But you would most empathically be wrong.

Let me present my case and let you be the judge.

No. I am not being overdramatic

Yes. I do realize that I'm arguing with myself

Okay.

Fine.

Let's continue.

**The People vs. Blaine Anderson**

Again.

No.

I am not being overdramatic

_Item #1: One week ago_

It didn't seem too strange at the time, but now, it all makes sense.

I walked into the Library, looking for Kurt… I mean to study.

I found Kurt sitting at a table with Wes and David. They were both laughing (not a good sign) and Kurt was frowning (an even worse one).

Kurt then threw something at David which only made them laugh harder. I hurried over but David quickly pocketed the item so I didn't see what it was.

I did, however, arrive in time to hear Wes say, "But Kurt, we like it."

Kurt rolled his eyes in response, but I saw a small smile forming in place of the frown.

"Like what?" I asked as I sat down.

David opened his mouth to respond, but Kurt pointed his finger and leveled his most fierce "Bitch Glare" (Yes it deserves capitalization) and said, "Don't you dare."

David gulped and literally shut his mouth. Wes opened his and Kurt swiveled. Finger and glare now directed at his new target.

"The same goes for you mister."

A second mouth snapped shut.

"In fact, he continued, "since I am sure that everyone knows this nugget of information, I am sure that my wish to never speak of it again will be passed on."

Kurt leaned back in his chair so that the glare could encompass both boys.

"And know that I will hold you personally responsible if anyone says anything."

They both nodded and my mouth dropped open. Apparently Kurt had the key to disable the twin wonders power of annoyance. I had to laugh, which was not really a wise move on my part.

The glare/finger combination then turned to me.

(Yikes!)

"That goes double for you Mr. Dapperpants."

"But Kurt…

"No. I don't want to hear it."

"But I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Exactly. Thank you Blaine."

He picked up this pen and returned his attention back to his homework.

No fair! I have absolutely no idea what is going on.

I looked at Wes and David with my secret weapon. My "puppy pout of power"!

(yes, I know that is was all lower case… you'll see why in a minute)

They took one look at me and crumbled. They told me everything and more. Secrets that have been kept for ages. Even the entrance to the secret passages in the library.

Behold the awesomeness of the "puppy pout of power!"

(wait, remember the lower case letters… rewind and back to reality)

They took one look at me and smiled. Twin evil smiles. And it was then they knew. They knew I had no clue. And I knew that they were against me.

Now I know what you're thinking, "But Blaine, Wes and David are always against you." And you would be right, but just wait. There's more.

Side note: did anyone else notice that Kurt called me Mr. Dapperpants?

He thinks my pants are dapper?

Should that make me smile?

Because it totally does.

_Item #2: The following day_

Absolutely everyone else knew.

(No, I am not being paranoid. I'll give you proof.)

Kurt was in a bad mood.

Well I say bad mood, but he was not happy.

Well, he didn't smile when he saw me in the hall.

(he always smiles)

He just gave a small wave and walked by.

(did I mention he always smiles at me)

He also seemed to be mumbling under his breath, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I didn't have many classes with Kurt, but every time I did see him, someone would stop him and hand him something.

Most of the people stopping him were Warblers, but I also recognized a few from the French Club photos Kurt had in his room.

Whenever the person would give him the item (it was killing me that I couldn't tell what it was) Kurt would frown and snatch the item. Quickly putting it in his bad and out of sight. The person would smile or chuckle and pat Kurt on the arm or should.

No words were ever spoken.

What was going on?

List the facts:

French Clubbers and Warblers alike were giving Kurt items.

I had no idea what the items were.

The items were upsetting Kurt to the point that he wasn't smiling at me.

Err…

The items were upsetting Kurt.

(could you tell this was really bugging me?)

The very worst part was that no one was talking. From what I could tell, it was equal parts "fear of Kurt" and "Wes and David's influence".

That was a power combination that no one was willing to cross.

Did I mention this was bugging me?

_Item #3: 180 degrees_

The next few days continued the same, until one day things changed.

Well, not everything. Kurt was still being stopped in the hallways. He was still being given some elusive item. He was still putting said item in his bag. The givers were patting his arm or shoulder. And still no one was speaking.

The difference was that Kurt now smiled or laughed with the item was given to him.

Color me confused.

Now… Now do you see the conspiracy against me?

But, wait.

That's not the worst part.

_Item #4: Cruel and Unusual Punishment_

I was heading to Kurt's room later that week to see if I could figure out what was going on without letting on that I really had no idea what was going on.

(did that make sense?)

Feeling very spy-like, I made my way down the hall.

I may or may not have put a tad extra bit of gel in my hair for a more James Bond-type look.

I may or may not have hummed the theme music from above mentioned spy's movies en route.

I also may or may not have crept along, close to the walls.

(okay I did all of the above, the last item gaining a few strange looks)

Anyway.

(that's not important to the story)

I may or may not have bee nervous when I knocked on Kurt's door. However, I overcame my fears when I heard a mumbled "come in". So in I went.

Kurt was sitting at his desk with his back to me doing homework. I heard a small "pop" and he turned to face me.

When he saw that it was me, he smiled.

He smiled!

"Blaine, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Now it took me a minute to answer because Kurt's lips and tongue were tinted blue.

"Just… ah visiting."

I cleared my throat and tried to relocate my eyes from his mouth to his eyes.

(focus on his eyes… his beautiful… wait, no focus!)

"Uh Kurt?" I motioned to his mouth and he blushed.

"Oh no!" he said and jumped up and went to the mirror. He took a tissue and wiped his mouth.

"Stupid Blue Raspberry." he mumbled.

This was perfect. An "in". Now if I could just get him to elaborate.

"So," I said as I sat down on his bed "What cha doing?"

"Shut up." he said as he turned and smiled. He threw himself on his bed with a laugh. I quickly moved to make way for his sprawled form and poked his side to hear him laugh again.

He turned over to glare at me, but he huge smile ruined the fierceness and I smiled back.

"I blame Wes and David." he sighed.

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I lay down next to him and close my eyes. I found that he felt more comfortable talking about certain things if he didn't have to make eye contact. I heard a strange clicking sound, then another "pop".

"Blue Raspberry," he said "turns out to be a weakness." He sighed.

"I can resist all the other flavors, but not, as it turns out, "Blue Raspberry."

I cracked open one eye and turned to look at him. He made a broad waving movement with his arm across the room.

"However, I'll still probably eat them all, so help yourself to any of the other flavors and save me from myself."

I turned to look where he waved and saw a bowl overflowing with small cellophane wrapped objects.

The Items!

I sat up and walked over to the bowl on his desk. It was filled with "Ring Pops". I smiled as I picked up a cherry one and put it in my pocket.

One mystery solved. I knew the "what", now I just needed to find out the "why".

"Thanks Kurt," I said as I smiled, "now I know where to go to get my sugar fix."

"Hm hmmm." he responded.

I turned to see him with his hand to his mouth. I could see the plastic band around the back of one of his fingers. He apparently had on in his mouth.

With a "pop" he pulled the candy away. His eyes were closed and he licked his blue tinted lips. He then made another humming noise in satisfaction.

Oh

He brought the candy close to his mouth again and his tongue crept back out to touch the candy and seemed to wrap around the "ring" and drew it back into his mouth.

His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked on the candy and a loud "pop" sounded as he pulled it out again.

Oh my.

Kurt really seemed to be enjoying that candy. He hummed around the candy and drew it out slowly. Another "pop" sounded and he smiled softly.

(is it getting hot in here?)

His eyes opened slowly and his sleepy gaze met mine.

"I know they're bad for me and will probably ruin my teeth," he paused to lick the candy, "but they're just so good."

In the candy went and his eyes closed again.

Now during this confession. I found myself faced with two issues.

_Issue #1_

(please pardon my un-dapper moment)

No freaking way!

He has to be doing this on purpose.

Right?

Because the thought that this is Kurt being all sexy without even trying is kinda terrifying.

Image if he actually tried.

…

Note to self: Don't imagine that again.

(at least not with Kurt in the room)

That thought, plus Kurt's aforementioned ring pop enjoyment leads to…

_Issue #2_

Kurt is still making little humming noises. A soundtrack to my mind taking a trip to "Kurt la la land", and I had a visual that is not leaving my any time soon.

Teenage boy hormones being what they are. I now find myself with a little problem.

(well, not little…)

Not the point

Anyway.

I definitely do not want Kurt to be aware of this. Thankfully he still had his eyes closed. I could make my excuses and leave without him knowing.

However, only half the mystery was solved.

But Kurt. Good wonderful (sexy) Kurt, offered the solution. As he lay on his bed, his eyes closed, mouth wrapped around this treat, he gave me my answer.

He was humming the "Single Ladies" song.

I gave him a quick excuse (hopefully it was articulate) and made my way quickly back to my room.

One long shower later…

(thank goodness for private bathrooms)

It all made sense.

Somehow, Wes and David had found the football game from Kurt's stint as the kicker. They were all letting Kurt know (in their own weird way) that they accepted him.

In much better spirits for solving the mystery. I went down to one of the lounges.

There were some of the Warbles watching TV and other students were scattered around the room.

I saw Wes and David sitting in the corner, doing something on David's laptop and smiling. (warning sign #1) Normally, that would make me nervous, but not today. I wanted to let them know that not only had I solved the mystery. I had actually know about the video before they had.

They looked up when I walked over and shut the laptop quickly (warning sign #2).

"Hey Blaine." they said in unison.

"Hey guys." I replied as I sat across from them.

"You're in a good mood." Wes said. "What's up?"

"What? I can't be in a good mood?"

"No, no." said David. He looked over at Wes and then back to me. "It's just that you're been a bit… distracted lately."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess I have."

They looked at each other again, a confused look on both of their faces.

(oh man was I loving this)

"So," I said "I saw Kurt tonight."

"Blaine, that's like saying you woke up this morning, or used an excessive amount of hair gel today." Wes laughed. "Of course you saw Kurt tonight."

I made a face at that. It's not like I see Kurt every…

Well it's not like I seek Kurt out every chance I …

Well, it's not like I see Kurt too much.

(there's no such thing)

Anyway

I pulled out the "Ring Pop" and smiled as I crinkled the cellophane.

Wes and David looked down at the noise and then back to each other.

"Yeah we chatted a bit and he let me pick form his "ring" collection."

I smiled again.

(keeping in mind that I was trying very hard not to get lost in Kurt related "Ring Pop" images)

"So you know." said David.

(he seemed so disappointed)

"Have you seen the video?" asked Wes.

(his hopeful face fell as I nodded)

"I saw it ages ago."

(they looked crushed)

I laughed again. "His brother put it on and we watched it with his dad. They were both so proud."

Wes and David looked at each other with very confused expressions on their faces.

"His dad?" Wes echoed.

David looked equally stunned as he said, "I know that Kurt's dad is excepting and all, but isn't he a trucker type?"

Feeling a strange need to defend Kurt's dad, I said "Burt Hummel is an awesome dad. He loves his son unconditionally and supports him no matter what."

Wes and David were shaking their heads and holding up their hands in a surrender motion.

"No, Blaine, "said Wes "we know that Kurt's dad is great."

"A lot of kids would kill for dad like that. " said David.

I nodded, slightly mollified. It was true. I wish my dad was more like Mr. Hummel.

(You can't even call me Burt in your head kid?)

Shhhh…

"It's apparently a family favorite." I said. Wes and David still looked skeptical. (though I didn't know why) "His dad even has the football from the game on the mantle." I ended that statement with a firm nod. Feeling I had properly defended Kurt's awesome relationship with his dad.

"Football?" they both chimed at the same time. They looked even more confused.

"Well yeah," I said "from Kurt's time as kicker."

They still looked confused.

(wait, why did they look confused)

"He taught the football team the "Single Ladies" dance…"

Twin blank stares.

"Then he did scored the winning point by doing the kick to music…"

My voice had gotten quieter as their eyes got wider.

"Kurt taught…" started Wes.

"Kurt was the…" David said at the same time.

They stopped and looked at each other. David pointed to the laptop and Wes opened it back up, turning it to face me.

"Kurt is apparently was more versatile than we previously thought." said Wes as he his a button.

But that 's not what all of this was about." finished David as the screen came to life.

The familiar song came on quietly. The music video started and I wasn't sure what they wanted me to see. It wasn't until a few seconds in that I noticed that it wasn't Beyonce in the video.

(so sue me, it's been an off week for me)

It was Kurt and two girls from his old glee club.

Wait.

What?

Kurt was front and center miming the words and all three were dancing.

Kurt with his baby face from the football photo with his dad.

Kurt dancing.

Kurt in a black unitard dancing.

Kurt in a skin tight black unitard dancing.

I knew that I must have been gaping, but I was mesmerized. Then the video cut off suddenly.

"Hey!"

I looked at Wes and David, thinking they had shut it off, but they were leaning back in their chairs grinning.

"Sorry Blaine," David explained "that's all there is."

"One of the girls sent that to us. We think it was the blonde one from the video." Wes volunteered. "She said something about appreciating her dolphin, but we aren't quite sure what she meant."

"The Ring Pops were Tad's idea." David said.

(Tad is the third council member, now my least favorite)

"We thought it would make him feel, I dunno, welcome." Wes beamed. "You know, we like him so we put a ring on it."

My mind was finally catching up with all of this new information.

Okay

I could deal with this

Right?

"Hey guys!" Kurt said as he sat down next to me. Wes had (thankfully) closed down the laptop after their explanation.

I heard the now alarming crinkle of cellophane and I closed my eyes.

(oh no, please no)

I peaked a look at Kurt who was contentedly sucking on the candy. He was reading through some notes he had brought down with him. Not realizing the picture he made.

I could hear the candy clicking quietly and he drew it out with a little "pop" every few minutes. I shifted uncomfortably. My earlier problem coming back in full force. Even worse (better, no worse) I now had a new visual to cross reference. I crossed my legs and tried not to whimper.

"Um Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"How many of those things do you have left?" I asked.

(remembering the overflowing bowl on his desk)

He pulled the candy out with a long, drawn out "pop" and smiled at me.

"Oh, tons!" he laughed. "I have about five of those bowls filled up in my room. I fear I'll be eating them for ages."

He replaced the candy and hummed contentedly, closing his eyes again.

_Ladies and Gentlemen I rest my case._

As you can plainly see, there is definitely a conspiracy against me.

(I'm not quite sure there's enough showers to fix this problem)

* * *

><p>AN: My apologies for the long delay. My computer fritzed out so I have been writing everything out "old school". When I did get a new laptop, I lost the notebook. Such is life I guess. Just know this story hasn't been abandoned. As always comments are appreciated (I crave them actually) and any mistakes are my own. Thanks for your patience!<p> 


	9. Interlude

Chapter 8: A Little Dental Music

An Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. **

**(I'm just borrowing them)**

_AN: I know it's been while and I wanted to thank everyone that marked this as a favorite and those that left a review. You inspire me to keep going. Work and life have been crazy and I apologize for the delay. Now, without further ado:_

A little girl with blonde ringlets and a gap toothed smile was waving at me from across the room. I sighed quietly and waved back. She giggled and hid behind her hands. I managed a smile that lasted a second or two before I sighed again.

My hands were back on the arm rests and my fingers were gripping tight enough for them to start turning white. I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath and get my heart rate under control.

A pale hand lightly brushed down my arm and stroked my hand. my fingers were gently pried off and linked together with the slender digits. The matching hand, warm and steady, covered them and patted gently.

A musical voice soothed, "Breathe Blaine."

I took a ragged breath, unaware that I had been holding it since the hand, previously mentioned, had started its' journey.

(Can you blame me?)

"Everything is going to be fine." The voice said softly.

I must have made some kind of noise because the hands holding mine squeezed again, and the voice made a soft "shh" sound.

Now you may be wondering just what was going on. What on Earth could possibly reduce one of the most charming and dashing Warblers (besides Kurt) to a trembling, frightened mess? Well it turns out that I have a slight (see huge) fear of the dentist. Dr. Brannen had been my dentist since I was young, and he had always been really nice. I went through four dentists when until I found him.

(Apparently my slight phobia translated into involuntary kicking and a bite or two on occasion)

Even saying that, there was just something about the dentist that freaked me out. I don't know if it was the sounds, (scraping, drilling metal thing) or the mask, (masks in general creep me out... Halloween is not necessarily a fun time for me) or a combination of the two, but going to dentist scares me to death.

In self defense, I am almost obsessive about my teeth. I brush three times a day, floss after every meal, and use the most awful tasting mouthwash guaranteed to kill any and everything. These practices let me get away with one visit a year (I know it's supposed to be two) and a clean bill of health each time.

My normal visit was just two months ago. So why, pray tell, am I here now?

I blame Wes and David.

(I know I blame them for almost everything, but this time it really is true)

After the epic "Kurt Ring Pop Fiasco", (yes I gave it a name) I ate four of the five bowls he had left in self preservation. Not that I blame Kurt. He was just an innocent pawn in the war against my sanity David and Wes had launched.

They noticed (of course they did) the effect the Kurt / ring pop combination had on my poor self. Somehow, they managed to get Kurt to consume one around me as often as possible.

I was going crazy.

Well, even more crazy than usual.

(it was less fun than I thought it would be)

"Blaine Anderson" a voice called out, interrupting my thoughts.

I got up and headed towards Ms. Nancy. She was Dr Brannen's assistant and was a nice grandmother type. She knew all about my "issues" and tried to help as much as she could.

"Uh, Blaine?" the calm, soothing voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw Kurt standing right there. His ever changing eyes were full of concern.

"Did you want me to go with you?" he asked.

(Yes! Yes! Yes!)

"Um, why do you ask?"

He looked down to where I had his hand in mine. I apparently had dragged him behind me without realizing. I felt my cheeks color and looked down. Ms. Nancy seemed to understand my dilemma.

"He can come in with you as long as he wears a mask."

(mask... um...)

"I don't mind Blaine." He smiled and squeezed my hand. I still hadn't let him go.

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. I really didn't want him to hear my voice crack. We made out way back to the office and I gingerly sat in the chair. Releasing Kurt's hand, I gripped the arm rests. I heard Kurt sit on one of the rolling stools and run his hand down my arm again.

It was nice.

(understatement of the century)

Dr. Brannen came in a few minutes later. He smiled kindly and sat down on the other side of me.

"So Blaine," he started "I'm surprised to see you here. What seems to be the problem?"

My heart and started beating double time and my fingers were turning white with he force I was gripping the chair. As if he sensed my distress, Kurt took my hand again and answered for me.

"For some reason, Blaine thought it was a good idea to go on a sugar binge these past few weeks."

He squeezed my hand again and I managed to take a deep breath.

"He started to complain about a tooth ache about five days ago." Kurt sighed. "It took me this long just to convince him to come in and check it out."

Dr. Brannen nodded and said, "Well I'm glad you managed to get him in here. If he was complaining about it, it must have been bad."

He pushed the switch and I felt the chair start to recline. Dr. Brannen handed Kurt a mask to wear and put his on as well.

(I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to see Kurt in a mask)

The chair stopped and I opened my mouth. I was doing my best not to lash out or pass out.

Then the strangest thing happened.

I felt fingers smoothing the tension from my forehead, and then gently run though my hair. (In my distress this morning I forgot my customary gel) The fingers would run through the curls, sometimes stopping to twist one around said fingers.

It felt amazing.

There was an unexpected noise and I opened my eyes in surprise. I felt my breath catch. Kurt had moved behind me. He was leaning forward just enough to see his eyes, but not the mask.  
>The magic fingers belonged to him. When he saw that I was looking, he smiled. I know that he was smiling because his eyes crinkled like they do when he smiles, and his eyes sparkled like they do when he smiles at me.<p>

I think there were other voices but I didn't hear what they were saying. I was entranced. Then, he started to sing. It was a good thing that I was sitting down because I was blown away. It was almost as if I fell into a dream. I could hear Dr. Brannen doing something, but I paid him no mind. My full attention was on that voice and those fingers.

I didn't recognize the song but it was beautiful. It was also in another language (not French). The melody and words flowed together and those fingers kept running through my hair.

I'll admit that I lost track of time for a bit.

Can you blame me?

"All right Blaine," a voice interrupted my trance like state. It sounded like Dr. Brannen. "If you just want to rinse, we're all done."

My eyes slowly opened.

(When had I closed them?)

Dr. Brannen was washing his hands and Kurt had moved to the side. One of his hands held mine and the other was absent mindedly twirling one of my curls.

Apparently I was done.

Huh.

"You did really well Blaine," Dr. Branned said as he turned back to face me. "I had to fill three cavities and you got through it like a trooper."

I may or may not have blushed at the praise.

Wait.

(Cavities? As in plural? As in time with the drill?)

How the heck did In not freak out? I shook my head as I stood. Then I turned and saw Kurt waiting by the door.

Oh.

I smiled.

Of course.

He took my hand as we left the back office, and I felt my smile grow.

"Now Blaine."

I turned to look at him as we walked.

"I hope this has cured your cravings for candy."

"You bet," I laughed. "I am done with sweets for a good long while."

Kurt laughed as well. "Just remember that the key is moderation." His eyes sparkled, "A little something sweet now and then is perfectly fine." He then gave me flirty wink.

Well, he winked.

(It could have been flirty… Right?)

I laughed again as we entered the lobby. The little girl with the blonde curls was long gone, but Ms. Nancy was still at the reception desk.

She smiled at us as we walked by.

"Oh sweetie," she said "it does my heart good to see you doing so well." She chuckled. "Usually you are some shade of green by the time you are done."

To my side, I head a muffled snicker. However, having had the very best dentist experience ever, I felt gracious enough to overlook that. Knowing that it was all due to Kurt's presence might have had something to do with it as well.

I squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled at him.

Kurt just shook his head, still smiling. "I'll go and get the car while you check out."

I turned back to Ms. Nancy to see if I had any follow-up instructions. Anything to keep from having to come back sooner than necessary.

She shook her head and said, "Stay away from hot and cold for a day or two and you should be fine."

My relief must have shown on my face because she gave me a quick hug. She gave me a pat on the back and gently pushed me toward the door.

"You tell that young man of yours that he's welcome at your next appointment."

I made my way outside where Kurt was waiting. I got in the passenger side and fastened my seat belt.

Kurt was humming quietly along with the radio and I felt my curiosity get the best of me.

(Is anyone actually surprised?)

"What was it that you were singing earlier?"

A faint blush tinged his cheeks, but he was softly smiling.

"It was a song my mom used to sing to me anytime I had a bad dream or was upset over something." He paused for a moment, then added "It always used to make me feel safe."

I felt my breath catch. I was honored that he had shared that piece of his childhood with me.

"Do you know the name?"

He shrugged. "Not really. My gran used apparently used to sing it to her. It's an old Irish song."

"Thank you. It really helped."  
>His hand reached across the car to gently squeeze mine.<p>

"No thanks necessary."

And really, he was right. He was just there for me like I would be for him if he ever needed me. I can't even imaging asking any of me other friends to do what he did today. Not because they wouldn't, but because Kurt was the only one I would want there.

Ms. Nancy's words drifted across my thoughts. "Young man of yours" she had said.

Young man of mine indeed.

If only.


End file.
